Minnesota Cuke and the Veggie Value Sing-Along Video
'Minnesota Cuke and the Veggie Value Sing-Along Video '''is a fanmade sequel to Sheerluck Holmes and the Veggie Value Sing-Along Video. It uses the lyric font from ''Very Silly Songs! ''in its songs. In this episode, Minnesota Cuke, Julia and Prof. Rattan are in the middle of a children's museum lookaround, and people are talking with Minnesota, and it reminds him of some songs. Silly songs do show up as well and the introduction scene when the song title is introduced is from ''Very Silly Songs. Plot Minnesota Cuke had completed a mission. People heard of his newest discoveries. He just found a vault of values, and it was the gold plates! When the people went for a tour of the children's museum, Minn, Julia and Rattan told them of the great things they found. Individual scenes play depending on the type of song. If there is a silly song, it will just play straight after the song with a value, as well as if the song is randomly put in the sing-along, like Woody's Song. After the final song, Minn says that it is getting late, and that they had to complete another mission. Everyone says goodbye, but one of them wants to keep the tunes rolling. They roll one more silly song, and one more party pumping song. Then the credits roll. Songs in order #VeggieTales Theme Song #School House Polka from Sumo of the Opera #How it Used to Be from Celery Night Fever #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs! #You and You Alone from Pistachio #Thankfulness Song from Madame Blueberry #Think of Me from Rack, Shack, and Benny #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Haman's Song from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco #Share of Friends from Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Selfishness Song from King George and the Ducky #That's Not Everything from Princess and the Pop Star #Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty #Welcome to the Gang from That's What Friends Do #Hope's Song from An Easter Carol #I Want to Dance from A Snoodle's Tale #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men #Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 '' #My Day from ''The Wonderful World of Autotainment #Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #The Great I Am from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Promised Land from Josh and the Big Wall #Lend a Little Hand from The Little House That Stood #He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes #A Mess Down in Egypt from Moe and the Big Exit #Gated Community from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Please Give from The Crisper County Charity #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #Wrapped Myself Up from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? #Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet #Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #Where Did I Go Wrong? from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable #My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas #Woody's Song from Toy Story #Message from the Lord from Jonah - A VeggieTales Movie #I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky #The Biscuit of Zazzzamarandabo from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Rock Monster from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Trivia *The lyric font is also in the video, Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Song Title Gallery Theme Song title card.png|"VeggieTales Theme Song" title card Schoolhouse Polka title card.png|"School House Polka" title card How it Used to Be title card.png|"How it Used to Be" title card Pirates title card.png|"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" title card You and You Alone title card.png|"You and You Alone" title card Thankfulness Song title card.png|"The Thankfulness Song" title card Think of Me title card.png|"Think of Me" title card Do the Moo Shoo title card.png|"Do the Moo Shoo" title card 110 title card.png|"110%" title card Asteroid Cowboys title card.png|"Asteroid Cowboys" title card Haman's Song title card.png|"Haman's Song" title card Monkey title card.png|"Monkey" title card Taco title card.png|"Taco" title card Share of Friends title card.png|"Share of Friends" title card The Selfish Song title card.png|"The Selfishness Song" title card Category:Fanon Works Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Minnesota Cuke Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000